הארי פוטר ושיטות הרציונליות
by HPMOR-he
Summary: . לעברית "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" תרגום של הסיפור המפורסם


זהו תרגום לעברית של הסיפור **Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality**,

מאת אליעזר יודקובסקי.

הטקסט מכיל רמזים רבים: רמזים ברורים, רמזים לא כל כך ברורים, רמזים מעורפלים לחלוטין, ורמזים ענקיים הגלויים לעין. זהו סיפור רציונליסטי, כל התעלומות בופתירות, ואמורות לפתור.

לסיפור זה אין נקודת פיצול יחידה שממנה נובעים השינויים מההארי פוטר הרגיל. יש נקודת הפרש גדולה, אבל גם יש שינוים אחרים. הביטוי הטוב ביורת לסיפור כזו הוא "יקום מקביל".

כל המדע בסיפור היא מדע אמיתי. אבל יש לזכור כי, מעבר לתחומו של מדע, הדעות של הדמויות הן לא בהכרח הדעות של המחבר. לא כל מה שהגיבור עושה הוא שיעור בחוכמה, ועצה המוצעת על ידי הדמויות האפלים יותר עשויה להיות בלתי-אמינה או אפילו חרב פיפיות.

IIIIIIIOIIIIIIIOIIIIIIOIIIIIIII

_ניצוץ של כסף תחת אור הלבנה__, __שבר של קו__..._

_(__גלימות שחורות נופלות__)_

_ליתרים של דם נשפכים__, __ומישהו צועק מילה__._

IIIIIIIOIIIIIIIOIIIIIIOIIIIIIII

כל סנטימטר של קיר מכוסה בספרים. לכל ארון ספרים יש שישה מדפים, שעולים כמעט עד לתקרה. יש מדפים שמלאים של ספרי קשי כריכה: מדע, מתמטיקה, היסטוריה, וכל נושא אחר. במדפים אחרים יש שתי שורות של ספרי מדע בידיונית רכות כריכה, כאשר השורה האחורית נשענת על תיבות רקמות ישנות או אורכים של עץ. ועפילו זה איננו מספיק. ספרים עולים על השולחנות ועל הספות ועורמים תחת החלונות.

זהו הסלון של הביית שבו גרים הפרופסור הדגול מיכאל ורס-אוואנס, ואישתו, פטוניה אוואנס-ורס, והבן המאומץ שלהם, הארי ג'יימס פוטר-אוואנס-ורס .

על השולחן נמצא מכתב, ומעטפה בלתי מבוילה מעור צהבהב, הממוען למר ה. פוטר בדיו ירוק כברקת.

הפרופסור ואשתו מדברים בצורה חדה זו אל זו, אבל הם אינם צעקים. הפרופסור רואה צעקות כחסר תרבות.

"את לא רצינית," אמר מיכאל לפטוניה. קולו הראה שהוא פוחד מאוד שהיא אכן רצינית.

"אחותי הייתה מכשפה," פטוניה חזרה. היא נראתה מבוהלת אך היא עמדה על שלה. "בעלה היה קוסם."

"זה אינו מתקבל על הדעת!" מיכאל אמר בחדות. "הם היו בחתונה שלנו – הם בקרו אצלינו לחג המולד-"

"אמרתי להם שאסור שתדע," פטוניה לחשה. "אבל זה אמיתי. ראיתי -"

הפרופסור גלגל את עיניו. "יקירתי, אני מבין שאת לא מכירה את הספרות הספקנית. אולי את לא מבינה כמה זה קל לקוסם מיומן לזייף את הלכאורה בלתי אפשרי. את זוכרת איך לימדתי את הארי לכופף כפיות? אם היה נראה לך שהם תמיד יכולו לנחש מחשבתך, זה נקרא קריאה קרה -"

"זה לא היה כפיפת כפיות -"

"אז מה כן זה היה?"

פטוניה נשכה את שפתה. "אני לא יכולה פשוט להגיד לך. תחשוב שאני - ". היא בלעה. "תקשיב. מיכאל. אני לא הייתי – תמיד ככה-" היא הצביעה על עצמה, כאילו כדי לציין דמותה הגמישה. "לילי עשתה את זה. בגלל שאני - בגלל שאני _התחננתי_ לה. לשנים רבות, התחננתי לה. לילי _תמיד_היתה יותר יפה ממני, והיתי... די חצופה אליה, בגלל כל זה, ואז היא כבלה _קסם_, אתה יחול להבין איך הרגשתי?" והתחננתי אליה להשתמש בהקסם שלה כדי שאני גם הייתי יחולה להיות גם יפה, אפילו אם לא יחולתי להשתמש בקסם הזו, לפחות הייתי יחולה להיות יפה."

דמעות הצטברו בעיניה של פטוניה.

"ולילי תמיד סירבה, והמציאה את התירוצים המגוחכים ביותר, כמו שהעולם יסתיים אם היה תעזור לאחותה, או שקינטור אמרה לה לא לעזור לי – דברים מגוחכים ביותר, שנאתי אותה על זה. וכשאני סיימתי את לימודי באוניברסיטה, הייתי יצאת עם הבחור הזה שלי, ורנון דרסלי, הוא הייה שמן והוא הייה הגבר היחיד שהיה מוכן לדבר איתי. והוא אמר שהוא רוצה ילדים, ולילד הראשון שלו הוא יקרע דאדלי. וחשבתי, _איזה סוג של הורה קורע_ _לילד שלו דאדלי דרסלי__?_ וכאילו ראיתי את כל חיי האתידי מולי, ולא יחולתי לסבול את זה בכלל. וכתבתי לאחותי ואמרתי לה שאם היא לא תעזורי לי הייתי פשוט מעדיפה -"

פטוניה שתקה.

"בכל אופן" אמרה פטוניה בקול שקטה, "היא נכנעה. היא אמרה שזה מסוקן מאוד, ואמרתי שלא החפת לי יותר, ושתיתי את השיקוי וחליתי למשך שבועות, אבל שהתאוששתי העור שלי התבהר וסוף סוף עליתי קצת במשקל, ו... הייתי יפה, וכולם היו _נחמדים_ אלי," נשברה קולה, "ולאחר מכן לא הייתי מסוגלת לשונאת את אחיותי יתר, במיוחד שלמדתי מה קרה לה בזכות הקסם שלה בסופו של הדבר -"

"יקרי," מיכאל אמר בעדינות, "חלית, עלית במישקל מהזמן שהיית תקוע במיטה, והעור שלך התבהרה לבדה. או אולי התזונה שלך השתנתה בתקופה שהיית חולה -"

"היא היתה מכשפה" , פטוניה חזרה. "ראיתי במו עיני."

"פטוניה," מיכאל אמר.רוגז התחיל התגנב לקולו. "את _יודעת_ למה זה לא אמת. האם אני באמת צריך להסביר למה?"

פטוניה פכרה את ידיה. היא נראתה על סף הדמעות.

"אהבתי, אני ידעת שאני לא יכולה לנצח בויכוח איתך, אך בבקשה, אתה חייב לסמוך עליי בעניין הזה - "

"_אבא__! __אמא__!_"

שניהם נעצרו בביכוח שלהם והביטו בהארי כאילו הם שכחו שיש אדם שלישי בחדר.

הארי נשם נשימה עמוקה. "אמא, לא היו להורים _שלך_ קסם, נכון?"

"לא," פטוניה ענתה, עם מבט מבולבל.

"אז אף אחד במשפחה שלך לא ידע על קסם כאשר לילי כבלה את המכתב שלה. איך הם נשכנעו?"

"אה..." אמרה פטוניה. "הם לא רק שלחו מכתב. הם שלחו אחד מפרופסורים מהוגוורטס. הוא -" עיניה של פטוניה הבזיקו לעבר מיכאל. "הוא הראה לנו דוגמה של קסם."

"אז אתם לא חייבים להתווכח בכלל," הארי אמר בהחלטיות. הוא קווה נגד כל הסיכויים שהפעם, רק הפעם, הם יקשיבו לו. "אם זה אמתי, אנחנו נוכל להביא הנה פרופסור מהוגוורטס ונראה את הקסם לעצמינו, ואבא יודה כי כל זה אמיתי. ואם לא, אמא יודה שזה לא אמיתי. זה כל רעיון של השיטה הניסיונית, שאנחנו לא חייבים לפתור שאלות כאלה רק בויקוחים."

הפרופסור הסתובב והביט בו, מזלזל כמו תמיד. "נו, באמת עכשיו, הארי. באמת, _קסם_? חשבתי _שאתה_ תידע טוב יותר מאשר לקחת את זה ברצינות, בני, אפילו אם אתה רק בן 10. קסם הוא פחות או יותר הדבר הכי לא מדעי שיש!"

פיו של הארי התפתל במרירות. הוא ידע שאבא שלו מטפל אילו באופן טוב מאוד, ככל הנראה יותר טוב מרוב האבאים הגנטיים מיחסים לילדים שלהם. הארי נשלח לבתי הספר היסודיים הטובים ביותר – וכאשר זה לא הסתדר, הם היספיקו לו מורים מהמאגר האינסופי של סטודנטים בקשיים כספיים. הם תמיד עודדו אותו ללמוד כל מה משך את תשומת לבו, קנו לו כל הספרים שמצאו חן בעיניו, מימנו אותו בכל התחרויות מתמטיקה או מדע שבהם הוא השתתף. הם נתנו לו כל בקשה סבירה שלו, פרט אולי השמץ הקל שבקלים של כבוד. לא אפשר הייה לצפות שפרופסור לביוכימיה באוקספורד יקשיב לעצתו של ילד קטן. היית מקשיב כדי להצג עניין, כמובן; זה מה שהורה טוב עושה, ובכך, אם אתה רואה את עצמך כהורה טוב, זה משאתה תעשה. אבל לקחת בן עשר ברצינות? ממש לא.

לפעמים הארי כמעט רצה לצעוק על אביו.

"אמא," אמר הארי. "אם את רוצה לנצח בויכוח עם אבא, תסתכלי בפרק השני של הספר הראשון של הרצאות פיינמן על פיסיקה. יש שם ציטוט על איך פילוסופים אומרים הרבה על מה שהמדע מחייב באופן מוחלט, ושכל זה לא נכון, כי הכלל היחיד במדע הוא שהפוסק האחרון הוא התצפית - שפשוט צריך להסתכל על העולם ולדווח על מה רואים. אה... כרגע אאני לא זוכר איפה למצוא משהו המדבר אל איך זה אידיאל של המדע ליישב דבריים רק אל ידי ניסוי ולא בויכוחים -"

אמו הביטה בו וחייך. "תודה הארי. אבל -" ראשה עלה בחזרה לבהות בבעלה. "אני לא רוצה לנצח בויכוח עם אבא שלכה. אני רוצה שבעלי, שבעלי, יקשיב לאשתו שאוהבת אותו, ולסמוך עליה רק הפעם - "

הארי עצם את עיניו לרגע. _אין_ _תקווה_. פשוט אין תקווה להוריו.

עכשיו הוריו שוב נכנסים לאחד הוויכוחים _האלה_, שבו אימו מנסה לגרום לאביו להרגיש אשם, ואביו

מנסה לגרום לאמו להרגיש מטומטמת.

"אני עולה לחדרי," הארי הודיע. קולו רעד מעט. "בבקשה אל תלחמו על זה יותר מידי, אמא, אבא, נדע במהרות איך הכל יוצא, נכון?"

"כמובן, הארי," אמר אביו, ואמו נתנה לו נשיקה מרגיעה, ובעוד שהארי עלה במדרגות לחדרהו, הם המשיכו בלחימה שלהם.

הוא סגר אחריו את הדלת וניסה לחשוב.

הדבר המצחיק היה, שהוא בדרך כלל היה מסכים עם אביו. אף אחד לא ראה אי פעם אף רמז של קסם, אבל לפי הסיפור של אמא, קיים עולם שלם של קסם. איך משהו כזה יחל להישאר סודי? קסם נוסף? זה נראה תירוץ די חשוד.

ככלל, במצב כזו היה ברור שאמא או מתלוצצת, או משקרת, או משוגעת, בסדר עולה של גריעות. אם אמא ששלחה את המכתב בעצמה, זה מסביר איך המכתב הגיע לתיבת הדואר ללא בולים. הרבה, הרבה יותר יתכן שיגעון קטן משהיקום באמת עובד ככה.

אבל חלק קטן מהארי משוכנע לחלוטין שהקסם היא אמיתית, מאותו הרגע שבו הוא ראה את המכתב הטען שהוא מבית ספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות.

הארי שפשף את מצחו. _אל תאמין לכל המחשבות של_, אמר פסוק מאחד מספריו.

אבל הוודאות המוזרה הזו … הארי מצא שהוא _מצפה__,_ כן, מצפה שפרופסור יבואו מהוגוורטס וינפנף שרביט וקסם ייצה. הוודאות המוזרה אינו מנסה לשמר על עצמו מהתבדות – לא מנסה להכין מראש תרוצים על איך הפרופסור לא יגיע, או שהפרופסור רק יהיה מסוגל לכופף כפיות.

_מאין אתה__, __ניבוי מוזר__?_ הארי שאל את מוחו. _למה אני מאמין את מה שאני מאמין__?_

בדרך כלל הארי היה די טוב בלענות לשאלה הזו, אבל במקרה הזה, לא היה לו _מושג_ לגבי מה המוח שלו חושב.

הארי משך בכתפיו. לו מתכת שטוחה על דלת דורשת דחיפה, וידית על דלת דורשת משיכה, והשערה דורשת שתבדוק אותה.

הוא הוציא פיסת נייר מסורגל משולחן הכתיבה שלו, והתחיל לכתוב.

_לכבוד סגן מנהלת_

הארי עצר, והרהר; והשליך את הנייר לטובת פיסה חדשה, והקש עוד מילימטר של גרפיט מהעיפרון מכאני שלו. זה קרא לקליגרפיה זהירה.

_לכבוד סגן מנהלת_ _מינרווה מקגונגל__,_

_או לכל מאן דבעי__:_

_לאחרונה קבלתי מכתב הקבלה להוגוורטס__, __ממוען למר ה__. __פוטר__. __אולי אתם לא מודעים לגבי העובדה שההורים הגנטיים שלי__, __ג__'__יימס פוטר__ולילי__פוטר __(__מקודם אוואנס__),__הם מתים__. __האומצתי__אל ידי אחותה של לילי__, __פטוניה אוונס__- __ורס__, __ובעלה מיכאל ורס__-__אוונס__._

_אני מאוד מעוניין להשתתף בהוגוורטס__, __בהנחה שבאמת קיים מקום כזו__. __היחידה שאומרת שהיא יודעת על קסם היא אמי פטוניה__, __והיא אינה יכולה להשתמש בו בעצמה__. __אבי ספקן ביותר__. __אני בעצמי לא בטוח__. __גם כן__, __אינני יודע מאיפה להסיג את הספרים והציוד המפורטים במכתב הקבלה__._

_אמא אומרת שאתם שלחתם נציג הוגוורטס ללילי פוטר __(__אז לילי __אוואנס__) __כדי להוכיח לבני משפחתה שקסם היה אמיתית__, __ואני מניח__, __גם כדי לעזור ללילי להשיג לה ציוד לבית הספר__. __מאוד יועיל לי אם תוכלו לעשות זאת גם עבור משפחתי__._

_בברכה__,_

_הארי ג__'__יימס פוטר__-__אוואנס__-__ורס_

הארי הוסיף את הכתובת הנוכחית שלהם, ואז קיפל את המכתב והכניס אותו למעטפה, ואל המעטפה הוa כתב ככתובת את "בית ספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות". לאחר שיקול נוסף, הארי היסיג נר וטפטף שעווה על דש המעטפה. לתוך השעווה, בעזרת הקצה של אולר, הוא חתם את הראשי תיבות ה.ג.פ.א.ו. אם הוא הולך לרדת לתוך השיגעון הזה, הוא הולך לרדת עם סגנון.

הארי פתח את הדלת וירד למטה. אביו ישב בסלון וקורא בספר מתמטיקה גבוהה כדי להראות כמה הוא חכם; ואמו במטבח מכינה אחד מהמאכלים האהובים של אביו כדי להראות כמה היא נדיבה. כנראה שהם לא מדברים אחד לשני בכל. מפחיד מאוד שהם מתווכחים, אבל בכל זאת, איכשהו, השקט הרבה יותר מפחיד.

"אמא," אמר הארי לתוך השתיקה המדאיגה, "אני הולך לבדוק את ההשערה. לפי התאוריה שלך, איך אני יכול לשלוח ינשוף להוגוורטס?" אמו פנתה מכיור המטבח לבהות בו מבט המום. "אני - אני לא יודעת, אני חושבת שצריך ינשוף קסום."

זה נשמע חשוד מעוד, _הו__, __אז אין שום דרך לבדוק את התאוריה שלך__, _אבל הודאות מוזרה הזו הוכרח אותו לסיים את מה שהתחיל.

"המכתב הגיע לכאן איכשהו," הארי אמר, "בכך, אני פשוט ינפנף בו בחוץ ואקרא 'מכתב להוגוורטס!' ואראה האם יבואו ינשוף לקחת את המכתב. אבא, אתה רוצה לבוא לצפות?"

אביו הניד בראשו והמשיך לקרוא. _כמובן_, חשב הארי לעצמו. קסם היה דבר מביש שרק אנשים טיפשים מאמינים בו; אם אביו בחן את ההשערה או אפילו צפה בבחינת ההשערה, הוא היה מרגיש שהוא משיוך עם זה...

רק כשהארי יצא לחצר האחורית עלה על דעתו שאם ינשוף _כן_ יורד וחוטף את המכתב, יהיה קשה לספר את זה לאבא.

_אבל __-__באמת __- __זה לא באמת יכול לקרות__, __נכון__? __לא משנה מה המוח שלי כנראה מאמין__. __אם ינשוף באמת מגיע וחוטף את המעטפה__, __יהיה לי דאגות הרבה יותר גדולות מאשר מה אבא חושב__._

הארי לקח נשימה עמוקה, והעלה את המעטפה באוויר.

הוא בלע.

לקרוא "מכתב להוגוורטס!" בעוד שאתה מחזיק מכתב מעל ראשכה בחצר האחורית שלך היה... די מביכה למעשה, עכשיו שהוא חושב על זה.

_לא__. __אני יותר טוב מאבא__. __אני אשתמש בשיטה המדעית אפילו אם זה יגורם לי להרגיש טיפש__._

"מכתב -" אמר הארי, אבל המילים יצאו כמין קרקור צרוד.

הארי חשל את רצונו, וצעק לשמים הריקים, "מכתב להוגוורטס! אני יכול להשיג ינשוף?"

"הארי?" שאל קול משועשעת של אישה, אחד מהשכנים.

הארי הוריד את ידו כאילו היא עלתה באש והסתיר את המעטפה מאחורי גבו כאילו זה היה כסף לסמים. הפנים שלו התחממו מבושה.

הפנים של אישה זקנה הציצו מעל הגדר הסוך, שיער אפור בורח מרשת השיער שלה. גברת פיג, שמרטף שלו מדי פעם. "מה אתה עושה, הארי?"

"שום דבר," אמר הארי בקול חנוק. "רק – בדיקה של תאוריה טיפשית -"

"קבלתה את המכתב הקבלה שלך להוגוורטס?"

הארי קפא במקום.

"כן," אמרו שפתו של הארי אחרי זמן מה. "קיבלתי מכתב מהוגוורטס. הם אומרים שאני צריך לשלוך להם ינשוף עד ל-31 ביולי, אבל -"

"אבל אין לך ינשוף. איזה מסכן! אני לא יכולה לדמיין מה הם חשבו, לשלוך את המכתב הרגיל אליכה."

זרוע מקומטת נמתחה מעבר לגדר, ופתחה יד מצפה. בלי אפילו לחשוב, הארי מסר לה את המעטפה

"תשיר את זה אצלי, ובדקה או שתיים משהו יבואו לעזור לך" אמרה גברת פיג.

פניה נעלמו ממעבר לגדר.

שתיקה ארוכה השתררה בגינה.

ואז אמרה הקול של ילד, שקט ורגוע, "מה."

IIIIIIIOIIIIIIIOIIIIIIOIIIIIIII

**עד כאן פרק ראשון של הארי פוטר ושיטות הרציונליות**

**שאר הסיפור טרם תורגמה****. ****אם אתם רוצים לקרוא עוד מהסיפור המדהים הזה****, ****תוכלו****לקרוא אותו באנגלית ב****- com(****נקודה****)hpmor, ****או באתר הזה תחת הכותרת **

**Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality.**


End file.
